In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Many boats employ outboard motors for propulsion/steering purposes. When the outboard motors include jet drives, then operating such boats can become difficult under idle or low speeds, such as when boating through a low-wake zone or when loading onto a trailer.